It's Her Decision
by Stargirl888
Summary: Sequel to Moments You Can Never Get Back. A Quinn/Santana conversation set later that day.


**This is a sequel to Moments You Can Never Get Back. I warn you now, it's angsty and doesn't have a really happy ending, but I felt this is what needed to happen. It's unbeta'd cuz she doesn't do angst so all errors are mine, though, unfortunately, Glee is not :( **

"Well now there's a face I never thought I'd see again." Santana remarked dryly as she saw the blond heading towards her.

"Hey S." Quinn greeted her in a small but sad voice slinking onto the park bench beside her high school friend.

"I guess old habits die hard." Santana smirked, holding up her cellphone screen which showed Quinn's messaged _Can u meet me by the bench? I need to talk. _It was the same message she had received hundred of times before; whenever Quinn was going through shit during high school she'd always send the message and they'd always meet at the exact park bench they were both seated at now. Unlike all her other high school friends Santana was the only one she had stayed in contact with, albeit irregular and only through emails about mundane happenings in their lives, but she had been the one person Quinn couldn't cut herself off from completely.

"So what made you come back?"

"I don't know." Quinn murmured, staring at a small pebble on the ground before her. "I've wanted to do it since pretty much the moment I left, but I just couldn't. I went to their house." Quinn murmured after a moment. Santana let out a low whistle. They had never spoken about it, about what had happened when Quinn left.

"Did you see _her_?" Quinn shook her head and began to haltingly explain her earlier encounter with Rachel. "I wanted to see her, but what was I meant to say. 'hey sweety, I'm the mom who abandoned you."

"To the terrors of growing up with a woman who insists on speaking in monologues." Santana added dryly, lightening the mood a little and Quinn's lips quirked up at the corners before growing serious again.

"You're not her mom though." Santana said firmly after a moment, and Quinn recoiled as the weight of the words hit her. Quinn had known Santana longer than almost anyone else and it was because of this that she knew the fiery latina did not say it to hurt her, but to make her understand "Rachel has raised that little girl from a baby, she's organised school field trips and been there when she scraped her knee, Rachel is Beth's Mom."

The weight of the statement settled on her shoulders like a heavy, smothering blanket, one that she knew would be with her her entire life.

"I've fucked up." Quinn tilted her head back to the sky, wishing with more longing than she believed possible, that she could go back in time and do it over again.

"You have." Santana agreed "But you can't undo it now and coming back here is not going to fix it."

"What's that meant to mean?" Quinn demanded at Santana's tone, turning to look at her for the first time since sitting down.

"Look, this is going to sound cruel, and it is, to you." Santana sighed, bracing herself "Beth is happy here, she's living a fairly normal life and, much as I hate to admit it, Berry is actually a good mom. She's just a child, and just presenting yourself into her life will only cause more harm than good. She knows Rachel's not her biological mother, and if, when she's older, she decides she wants to meet you I will help her get in contact.

"And what if she never does?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Then that will be her choice. It would not be fair to force your presence onto her life." It killed Santana to say it, to see how much her words hurt the blond woman beside her, but she had to say it. "You have to walk away"

Quinn knew Santana was right, she really had no place in her daughter's life, not at the present anyway, and so she did; she walked away.

**Okay, so I didn't really like the way the ending was written, but I tried and couldn't rework it to come out better. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know your thoughts – I don't normally do much angst so this is all new to me and I really want your opinions! **


End file.
